Les entremetteurs d'Halloween
by Sea-Rune
Summary: Minos, Eaque et Kanon s'amuse à jouer les entremetteurs. Halloween arrive, c'est l'occasion rêver de créer un nouveau couple. Leurs prochaines victimes: Hadès et Mu. -L'univers de Saint Seiya et ses personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada-


Yo! Me voici de retour avec un os spécial Halloween. Il s'agit de la suite directe de "Blind Date" mais il n'est pas forcement nécessaire de l'avoir lu.  
Rapide rappel de Blind Date: Minos, Kanon et Eaque se prenant pour des entremetteurs organisent un render-vous à l'aveugle entre Saga et Rune et bizarrement, ça marche.  
Autre rappel: La plupart des couples présents n'on aucun sens et c'est normal.

Merci à Petit Vlad, Hemere, Arthygold et Peter Pan 3 pour leurs reviews sur Blind date.  
Voilà vous vouliez un Hadès/Mu vous l'avez x)

Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

La nuit venait de tomber aux enfers, enfin son équivalent infernal, et le calme était enfin arrivé. Hadès soupira, son armée était ingérable ces derniers temps. C'était plutôt habituelle l'anniversaire de Radamanthe approchant à grand pas. Cependant il y avait un autre facteur au bazar ambiant.

Halloween.

La dernière découverte de ses spectres dont il pouvait remercier Kanon. Ils avaient donc décidé d'organiser une grande fête pour célébrer l'anniversaire de leur supérieur et en même temps l'étrange coutume humaine.  
Ça aurait pu aller. Cependant qui disait fête avec les spectres disait inviter les petits-amis et petites amis de ceux qui sortaient avec des gens hors des enfers. Et de fil en aiguille la totalité des sanctuaires se retrouvait invitée.  
La divinité n'avait même pas eu son mot à dire. Eaque et Minos étaient déterminés à organiser les festivités coûte que coûte. Le dieu les avait à l'œil d'ailleurs, leurs tendances à jouer les entremetteurs ces derniers temps n'y étaient certainement pas pour rien.  
Radamanthe n'était pas particulièrement emballé par l'idée mais Kanon l'était donc il avait rapidement rejoint le côté obscure.  
Pareil pour Rune, Saga faisait d'une pierre deux coups pour passé du temps avec lui et pour faire plaisir à son frère. Le balrog n'avait pas pu résister aux demandes de son amant.  
Tout le reste était simplement intéressé par l'idée, même Pandore s'était prêtée au jeu.  
Seul Kagaho demeurait du côté d'Hadès, fidèle jusqu'au bout. Le fait que le dieu des mers le harcèle pour qu'il appuie leur cause n'avait pas aidé. Ils s'étaient disputés une fois de plus. Comment il était possible qu'ils soient encore ensemble restait un mystère.

Enfin bref le sanctuaire infernale avait été envahi par des décorations en tous genres, fausses toiles d'araignées au portes, citrouilles sculptés dans les tribunaux et traces de faux sang un peu partout.  
Très professionnel comme décorations, comment les morts étaient-ils censée prendre leur condamnation au sérieux dans ces conditions?

Ce qui inquiétait le plus le dieu était quand même le cas d'Eaque, Minos et Kanon. Depuis la mise en couple de Rune et Saga ils s'étaient étrangement calmés dans leur tentative de concurrence à Aphrodite (la déesse, pas le chevalier). Cependant Hadès était tombé précédemment sur leur liste de victimes et savait pertinemment qu'il était le prochain.  
Il voulait bien laisser couler beaucoup de choses de la part de ses subalternes mais il n'allait sûrement pas les laisser choisir sa vie amoureuse pour lui. Et puis, pourquoi vouloir le mettre en couple avec Mu du bélier ? Où allaient-ils chercher leurs idées ? Le dieu des enfers allait vraiment devoir envisager de les envoyer chez un psychologue ou quelque chose du genre. Pas que le chevalier ne soit pas à son goût mais quand même... Il pouvait très bien draguer tout seul.

Un peu plus loin, le couple de psychopathes local complotait.

« -Il se doute de quelque chose.  
-J'ai discuté avec Kagaho, apparemment il a trouvé notre liste.  
-Peu importe, nous réussirons ! »

Le lendemain au sanctuaire, Saga, Rune et Mu prenaient tranquillement le thé.

« -Comptes-tu aller à la fête ? Demanda le gémeau au bélier.  
-Oui, je pense.  
-Je ferais attention à ta place, prévint le spectre.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Les seigneurs Eaque et Minos n'ont pas fini de jouer les entremetteurs et tu es le prochain sur leur liste.  
-Pardon ? Mais je suis très bien célibataire.  
-Kanon aussi est dans le coup, ils sont bien déterminés à te mettre en couple, poursuivit le grec.  
-Et avec qui ?  
-Hadès... »

Le tibétain rougit légèrement à cette annonce. Qu'arrivait-il aux juges des enfers pour qu'ils décident qu'il serait un bon parti pour leur dieu ? Dans un sens c'était flatteur, étant donné qu'ils tueraient la personne qui toucherait au moindre cheveux de leur divinités. Les deux spectres avaient donc une bonne estime de lui. De plus Hadès avait un côté mystérieux des plus séduisants... Non, stop ! Il n'avait pas le temps pour ça ! En tout cas Mu tentait de s'en persuader.

« -Qu'est-ce-qui leur prend d'un seul coup ? Interrogea-t-il.  
-Ils n'en sont pas à leurs débuts. Kagaho et Poséidon, Valentine et Shion, Isaak et Shun, même nous-deux c'est à cause d'eux, expliqua le gémeau.  
-... »

Ce n'était pas possible... Minos, Eaque et Kanon n'avait-ils que ça à faire ? Où alors Aphrodite et Éros avaient décidé de conquérir le monde et avaient réussi à les recruter pour affaiblir les sanctuaires de l'intérieur en créant des couples ! L'atlante partit ainsi dans ses divagations sous le regard inquiet de Saga tandis que dans les yeux de Rune brillait une lueur intéressée. Le bélier serait peu-être un bon compagnon pour le dieu des enfers après tout.

Le jour d'Halloween arriva enfin et la totalité des sanctuaires se réunit aux enfers. Des décorations comme des fantômes et des sorcières pendaient un peu partout et des tables recouvertes de nourritures de mauvais goût typiques de cette fête étaient réparties dans la pièce. Bref un décors digne des pires soirées de collégiens pour quiconque mais pour les guerriers c'était la représentation du fait qu'ils pouvaient enfin vivre normalement sans avoir rien à craindre. Enfin presque... Le trio d'entremetteurs inter-sanctuaires était soigneusement évité par tous les célibataires de la soirée, qui se faisait d'ailleurs de plus en plus rare. Passé ce détail, la bonne ambiance régnait dans la salle. Les gens discutait simplement, les couples profitaient de leur temps ensemble, Radamanthe recevait des « bon anniversaires » et des cadeaux plus ou moins utiles, et Kagaho tentait de fuir les démonstrations d'affection de son amant trop collant. Une soirée normale en somme.

Mu fixait avec appréhension une assiette remplit de ce qui semblait être des bonbons en forme d'yeux. Qui avait bien pu avoir l'idée de créer une telle chose ? Un bref coup d'œil aux alentours lui montra qu'il ne trouverait rien de mieux dans le reste des aliments présents. Le tibétain hésitait donc entre les yeux en sucre ou un bout de cervelle en gelée.

« -Difficile de choisir devant un tel festin ? »

Il sursauta légèrement avant de se retourner vers son interlocuteur.

« -Vous... »

Devant lui, dans toute sa splendeur, se tenait Hadès, dieu des enfers.

« Le but de cette fête est apparemment de faire peur, aurais-je réussi ? Suis-je si repoussant ? Questionna la divinité d'un air peiné.  
-N.. Non .»

Que quelqu'un lui vienne en aide, pas lui. Pourquoi le maître des lieux avait décidé de venir lui parler ? Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil en direction des juges qui avait l'air aussi ébahis que lui. Ce n'était donc pas de leur faute. Le dieu lui saisit soudainement la main pour l'entraîner plus loin non sans lancer un regard moqueur à ses subalternes.

« -Est-ce-qu'il vient, de son propre chef, de nous doubler pour sa mise en couple ? Interrogea l'ancien dragon des mers, perplexe.  
-On dirait bien, confirma le garuda.  
-Il vous rend la monnaie de la pièce pour tous les gens que vous avez mis en couple. Intervint une autre voix.  
-Plait-il ? »

Kagaho s'était rapproché d'eux, apportant dans la foulé un certain Poséidon collé à lui. Le bénou observait avec une certaine fierté l'endroit où son dieu avait disparut.

« -Notre seigneur à décider de nous venger d'une pire façon que ne pas se mettre en couple avec Mu du bélier alors que vous le désiriez. Il va le faire sans vous. Toutes les manigances que vous aviez prévu pour ce soir ne serons d'aucune utilité. »

Les entremetteurs restèrent bouche-bée. Qu'est-ce-que c'était que ce travail ? Où était le challenge si leurs victimes décidaient de se mettre ensemble sans leur aide ? Ils avaient passé des heures à manigancer et à organiser cette stupide fête pour rien.  
La wyverne profita de cette nouvelle pour embarquer son amant et disparaître les dieux savent où. Minos et Eaque partirent en quête d'autres victimes pour leur prochain plan.

Mu avait fini par s'arrêter sur un balcon avec son ravisseur.

« -Qu'est ce que tout cela signifie ? Interrogea-t-il la voix chevrotante.  
-J'imagine que tu es au courant des projets de Minos, Eaque et Kanon.  
-Oui et je me demande toujours ce qui a bien pu leur passé par la tête pour nous imaginés ensemble.  
-C'est aussi ce que je me demandais au début, mais après réflexion... »

Le dieu des enfers marqua une pause pour laisser sa main glisser le long de la joue du bélier. Ce-dernier vira à l'écarlate.

« -Ces trois-là ont créer que des couples qui durent et se complètent, poursuivit-il. Même Kagaho et mon frère sont toujours ensemble. De plus tu es quelqu'un de très intéressant et je n'ai pas l'air de te laisser indifférent... »

La main passa sous son menton pour lui faire relever la tête.

« -Peut-être pourrions nous tenter une relation ? »

Des yeux dans les siens.

« -Oui.. »

Leurs lèvres se joignirent rapidement dans un chaste baisé. Ils restèrent encore quelques instants à l'extérieur avant de retourner à la fête, main dans la main.  
Leur arrivée déclencha plusieurs réactions félicitations de certains, regards ébahis d'autres. Deathmask glissa un billet dans la main de Milo ravi, sombre histoire de pari. Le griffon et le garuda ne savaient pas s'ils devaient être dégoûtés que cela se soit fait sans eux ou heureux que le couple se soit quant même créer. Shion prévint Hadès que, dieu ou non, il était mort s'il faisait le moindre mal à son disciple. C'est là que ça dégénéra et que chevaliers et spectres se mirent à s'entre menacés, promettant milles souffrances si Hadès ou Mu étaient blessé par l'autre. Les membres du sanctuaire sous-marin observèrent la scène avec amusement tout en grignotant les fameux yeux en sucre, apparemment pas si mauvais. Le nouveau couple décida de s'éclipser discrètement.  
La fête fini par reprendre, les plus sages étant déjà partis. Nuls doutes que les personnes devant s'occuper du ménage le lendemain allaient s'amuser.

Le gardien du premier temple se réveilla lentement étroitement enlacé par le dieu des enfers. Celui-ci l'observait avec un air des plus niais tout en jouant avec une mèche de ses cheveux. Rien ne pouvait perturber leur idylle. Une pensée vint tout de même à l'esprit de Mu. Comment allait-il annoncer ça à Kiki ?

* * *

Merci beaucoup d'avoir pris le temps de lire cette chose x) N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis.  
Je rappelle au passage qu'à cause de mon rythme de publication bizarre que je réponds au reviews par messages sinon j'oublie de le faire ^^'


End file.
